


your voice does things to me

by mattsunsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ayyeee, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I would too, M/M, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So Much Dirty Talk, Voice Kink, all those mattsun and makki lines, happy birthday you fucking meme, i killed myself to get this up in time whoof, i mean did you see ep 20, its not a sin if there isnt post coital fluff amirite, oh yea did i also mention more bottom!mattsun, the both have a thing for each other's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunsthighs/pseuds/mattsunsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei's chest heaves as Takahiro whispers into his ear. That beautiful deep voice speaking such filthy words makes him slightly dizzy, and the ragged whimpers falling from his lips show just how affected he is by Takahiro’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your voice does things to me

**Author's Note:**

> ill proof this when my vision isnt swimming and it isnt like 1 am lmao
> 
> happy borth, mattsun, u fucken lamp post bastard

Business trips are the spawn of evil, Issei decides. If Takahiro hadn’t taken that promotion at work, he wouldn’t be sent all over the country on these trips, which could last as long as a week, and he would instead be at home with Issei.

So what if he’s a bit clingy, Issei reasons with himself, he misses his damn husband. Whenever Takahiro goes away, he’s left to deal with being in their apartment alone, sleeping in their bed alone… thinking about Takahiro’s orgasmic voice alone.

Okay that last one isn’t entirely true, Issei could easily pick up the phone and listen to Takahiro whisper in his ear the things he wishes he could do to him, but it’s the middle of the day. Takahiro has conferences and meetings and job stuff this time of day, so Issei is stuck with only the thought of hearing his husband’s voice to guide his hand along his cock.

He’s sprawled on the bed, clothing long abandoned and strewn across the floor, and a light sheen of sweat clinging to his skin as he pumps his hand over his cock, precome spilling from his slit. Issei’s voice stutters around quiet admissions of Takahiro’s name, his blood pounding in his ears, as he imagines the things Takahiro would say if he was here.

_Oh, look at you Issei, all spread out for me._

_You just couldn’t wait for me, could you?_

_Look how wet you are already, god you’re so beautiful._

_Issei._

“Issei.”

The whisper of his name pulls Issei out of the aroused haze clouding his brain, and when he opens his eyes, he’s sure he’s hallucinating, because there’s Takahiro, his beautiful husband, standing next to the bed and watching his hand move over his cock with a heated gaze, as his hands make work of undoing the buttons of his shirt.

If Issei were in a clearer state of mind, he would ask what Takahiro was doing here, but his thumb presses against his slit just then and all thoughts are shoved from his mind as his hips jolt upwards into his hand.

“God, Issei,” Takahiro croons, his deep voice rasping and sounding so perfect alongside Issei’s moans that he tries to muffle. He strips his shirt off completely, dropping it to the floor to join Issei’s clothes, and unfastens the front of his slacks, already tented from seeing Issei touching his own cock. A long sigh escapes Takahiro's lips as he frees himself from the confines of his clothing, dropping them to the floor as well.

Takahiro kneels on the edge of the bed, swinging his leg up and over to kneel on the bed, Issei’s trembling thighs on either side of him. He brings a hand up to lightly trail along Issei’s quivering stomach, his eyes never leaving his face. A gasp falls from Issei's lips at the touch, and his whole body jolts.

 _“Aah,Takahiro…”_ His voice trembles with his body as Takahiro leans down into his space, his sharp grey eyes taking in every twitch and motion Issei makes.

“I wish you could see yourself right now, you are so, _so_ beautiful,” Takahiro whispers, admiration and awe dripping from every syllable before he takes Issei’s lips with his own.

The kiss sends Issei’s already reeling mind flying higher. Takahiro’s lips are so soft against his own, the taste of them driving him mad.

Issei whimpers beneath him, his body shaking with his ragged breathing. The hand on his cock stutters and stills for a moment, until he feels the warmth of Takahiro’s hand grasp his own, and begins guiding both their hands up and down Issei’s weeping cock.

 _“Oh, god-”_ Issei gasps against Takahiro’s lips, and Takahiro lets out a quiet laugh, his breath caressing over Issei’s heated skin.

“You like this, don't you?” he whispers to his husband, leaning down so his lips are brushing the shell of Issei's ear, “the feeling of my hand guiding yours along your cock. When I push my fingers against that _one spot-”_

Takahiro presses his thumb to a spot just under the head of Issei's cock as he speaks, and is rewarded with a cracked whimper falling from Issei’s agape mouth.

“That one spot where you're just _so sensitive,_ and you make the most delicious sounds. Issei, do you have any idea what those sounds do to me? Those little whines and whimpers just make me _so hard_ for you. I have to hold myself back from pounding into you. Your voice is just so … _intoxicating.”_

Issei's chest heaves as Takahiro whispers into his ear. That beautiful deep voice speaking such filthy words makes him slightly dizzy, and the ragged whimpers falling from his lips show just how affected he is by Takahiro’s voice. Their hands are still moving over his cock, which is soaked with precome. The air between them becomes hot, sweat clinging to their skin, and when Takahiro pulls his hand away, Issei cracks open a bleary eye, questioning.

“Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere,” Takahiro reassures him softly, “I just need my hand doing something else, is all.”

He presses a gentle kiss to Issei's lips, chuckling quietly when Issei tries to reach forward for more.

“Mmh, you're greedy today, aren't you?” Takahiro’s voice is teasing and Issei lets his lips twitch in an almost-smile.

“I'm always greedy for you, ‘Hiro. You spoil me rotten,” Issei rasps.

“Hmm, if you're good, I'll spoil you extra rotten today.” Takahiro's voice is rich and full of promise, so Issei lets out a pleased groan as he continues to stroke himself.

Sitting up, Takahiro leans over toward the nightstand, and grabs a bottle from within the drawer. Issei knows exactly what bottle it is and, in his desperate desire to feel Takahiro's hands on and in him, spreads his legs just a little further in eager anticipation.

The only sound apart from Issei's ragged breathing is the clicking of the cap as Takahiro squeezes lube onto his fingers, spreading it between the digits, as he lowers his hand between Issei's legs. Down past his cock, ghosting over the backs of his thighs, Takahiro's fingers find Issei's entrance. Gently, so as not to accidentally injure him, Takahiro presses a single slick finger into Issei.

At the feeling of Takahiro’s finger pushing into him, Issei lets a pleasured sigh fall from his lips. It’s just one finger, but the way that single digit fills him up _just right_ sends Issei’s mind climbing higher, as warmth spreads throughout his limbs. Takahiro’s finger matches the pace of Issei’s hand, pushing in all the way to the knuckle when his hand reaches the base of his cock, and pulling out when he strokes himself to the tip.

Wiggling and twisting his finger in the tight heat, Takahiro works Issei open, adding fingers and moving them expertly, like an instrument he’s played for years. He hitches one of Issei’s legs up onto his shoulder, within a hair’s breadth of his lips, and leans back down into Issei’s space, pulling the leg on his shoulder up with him, opening Issei up even further.

“Issei, you feel so good around my fingers,” Takahiro whispers, his voice thick with arousal, “Your warm heat, clenching tight over them, spreading you open to take my cock, because that’s what you really want, right? To feel my dick move in you, fucking you raw until you’re screaming in my ear, and you’ve forgotten everything except my name and the feeling of me fucking you into the mattress.”

Takahiro pushes his fingers deep into Issei, and strokes them hard along his prostate, wrenching a strangled cry from Issei’s parted lips, his head thrown back in ecstasy against the pillows. He repeats the motion, rubbing hard along the sensitive gland, and latches his mouth against the exposed column of Issei’s throat, sucking hard at the skin.

Issei’s mind is clouded, and his body aflame with sensation. Takahiro’s fingers are moving in tight circles against his prostate as his mouth sucks marks into his neck. His entire body is shaking, at the complete mercy of his husband, and he’s abandoned stroking his cock, which is painfully hard and dripping precome onto them both, to instead grasp desperately at Takahiro’s shoulders, his nails digging into the pale skin as he clings to the last vestiges of reality.

 _“Takahiro...ahh! Oh god..”_ Issei’s voice is shaking and raspy, as he greedily sucks oxygen into his lungs. Takahiro's lips are moving along his neck, pattering the skin with bites and bruises well above the line where his shirt collar would fall. The continued abuse to his prostate send spasms over Issei's body, his muscles clenching and unclenching as heat begins to pool in a telling way in his lower abdomen.

 _“…_ Fuck _…_ ‘Hiro, _ah!_ …Fuck me… _please…”_

Issei's voice is a whimper at this point, and Takahiro pulls away from the purpling bruise he'd been working on just below Issei's ear. He looks at Issei's face, flushed and hot, his grey eyes blown wide as he stares down at him.

“You want me to fuck you with my cock?” he murmurs, turning his head to pepper tiny kisses along the tanned leg on his shoulder, “Fuck you until your voice is wrecked from screaming, and make you come until you can't come anymore? Pin you to the bed and make you fall apart beneath me?”

Issei trembles at Takahiro's words. That’s exactly what he wants, but he can’t find the words to express it, so he just nods weakly. Takahiro lets a small smile grace his lips as he lowers Issei’s leg to rest back on the mattress before reaching over to uncap the lube bottle again. Pouring a generous amount onto his hand, a sigh escapes Takahiro as he spreads the cool lube over himself. Once his cock is well lubricated, and there isn’t an ounce of resistance from his hand, Takahiro positions himself against Issei’s entrance.

“Issei, look at me,” Takahiro’s voice is soft, but commanding, and Issei deliberates for only a second before he blinks his eyes open. Takahiro is looking down at him with a heated gaze that makes Issei feel like he’s about to be eaten, and he honestly hopes he will. When Takahiro speaks again, it’s in a raspy tone that promises to completely wreck Issei.

“I want to see your eyes when I fuck you,” he says, and he pushes into Issei, to the hilt.

The feeling of Takahiro’s cock opening him wider than his fingers had pulls all the breath out of Issei, like he’s been punched in the gut. Issei's eyes scrunch up, but he makes the effort to keep them open, and fixed on Takahiro.

As he waits for Issei to adjust to his girth, Takahiro leans down so that their faces are once again barely a centimeter from each other. Grey eyes look down at Issei, taking in every twitch of his facial muscles with a soft fondness. Closing the short distance, Takahiro takes Issei’s lips fully with his own in a searing kiss, and swallowing the soft moan that bubbles up from Issei’s throat.

Pulling away, Takahiro raises a hand to gently brush through the dark curls, and pecks another kiss to Issei’s cheek as he pulls almost all the way out of Issei, before sliding back into him, long and slow.

Takahiro relishes in the soft moans Issei makes as his cock moves in and out of him. He sits up to watch himself sinking into his husband, and the sight of it nearly takes his breath away.

“Shit, Issei, you look so beautiful. You should see how perfect you look, taking it so perfectly, like you were made to take my dick.” Takahiro’s voice wavers slightly as he watches the ring of muscles flex around him, squeezing him.

Taking a steadying breath, Takahiro grips Issei’s thighs and increases his pace, fucking into him faster. Issei arches his back, a high whine issuing from his lips as his breathing becomes more labored. The feeling of Takahiro’s dick moving inside him faster sends his mind flying as his hips move on their own, trying to take him even deeper.

 _“Ah,_ god,” Issei gasps out, “ _…harder…”_

At the request, Takahiro’s whole body shudders, Issei’s voice having pierced through his mind like a spear. Adjusting his angle, Takahiro fucks him harder, deeper, his cockhead brushing past Issei’s prostate, and wrenching those delicious cries from him with every pass.

“Right there, ‘Hiro, god _yes, don’t stop, please don’t--”_

Issei is cut off by a couple extra hard thrusts, shooting hot sensation throughout his body as his legs tense and his toes curl in on themselves. The heat in his abdomen is growing in intensity, and his moans are climbing higher in pitch as his hands scrabble for purchase in the sheets, desperate for something to anchor himself to reality as Takahiro fucks him into oblivion.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Takahiro’s voice is low in his ear and Issei’s mind goes flying even higher at his words, “Are you gonna come, Issei? Show me that beautiful face you make when you come all over yourself?”

Their pace picks up, and Issei’s voice, raw from use, cracks at Takahiro’s next words.

_“Come for me, Issei.”_

The heat in his stomach becomes white hot and his limbs twitch as his muscles spasm, and Issei is coming, his cock shooting come over his torso as a broken cry breaks from him. He tightens arounds Takahiro, who chokes on his gasp before he’s coming too, hot and perfect, inside of him. Keeping the rhythm, Takahiro continues to fuck them both through their orgasms, until they slowly fall from their euphoria together, before slowing and then stopping.

They both lay there, covered in come, and holding each other as their brains return to normal functioning levels, catching their breath.

“Mhm, you could’ve told me you were coming home early, Takahiro,” Issei mumbles, his voice too worn out to speak any louder. Takahiro sits up slightly to look at him, a sleepy smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I could’ve,” he agrees, “but then again, that’s not the point of a surprise is it? And besides, if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t’ve been able to come home to the beautiful sight that I did, wouldn’t I?” His smile turns cheeky, and Issei can’t help but let out a quiet huff of amusement at his words.

“Mm, maybe,” he agrees quietly.

Gently, so as not to hurt him, Takahiro pulls out of Issei, and plucks a couple tissues from the nightstand to clean the drying jizz off of their chests, before flopping onto the bed next to him. They lay there in silence with their eyes closed, simply enjoying the other’s company, as they trail light touches over each other.

“Happy birthday, Issei,” Takahiro whispers. The only response he gets is a sleepy groan, to which he laughs at.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, old man, we still have our reservations at the restaurant, remember?”

Issei rolls over and flops an arm over Takahiro in response.

“M’kay… ‘s at when?”

“They’re at seven.”

He lets out a long snore as a reply, “‘S enough time f’r a nap,” he grumbles into his pillow, wrapping his arm around Takahiro and pulling him close.

Takahiro sighs fondly as his husband clings to him like a sleepy koala. They’ll probably sleep through their dinner reservations, but if he’s perfectly honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind, because he knows Issei will be happy either way, so long as he gets to spend his birthday with Takahiro.

_‘What a sappy idiot.’_


End file.
